


Forgive Me?

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Reguest from Tumblr: Hi could you do a Pietro x reader fic where they tried to be more than best friends but he was too scared and he ended up hurting the reader but when he realises he made a mistake he can’t even get close enough to the reader as the rest of the guy avengers are like her big brothers? Then some kind of battle starts and they all have to go and ,I don’t know, something happens in the mission? Have fun with it 😊





	1. Part 1

They were surrounded, completely and utterly surrounded with not as much as a single escape. Pietro looked over at his best friend, knowing this would probably be the last time he would be able to look at her properly. At this moment it didn’t really matter to him that she hated him with all her being. After all, he was the one who had done her wrong, and she had all the right in the world to be mad at him. Every freaking right. 

«Drop your weapons.» A loud voice boomed, as the circle of Hydra agents grew closer to the avengers. 

«If I could, I would,» Tony replied sarcastically, of course, he had to say something witty. Shots were fired by their feet in return, and all of them stepped closer together. 

«Alright, alright.» Tony held his hands up high, releasing his suit, so he stood there, without any protection what so ever, and was right now probably the most vulnerable of them. 

«Y/N,» Pietro whispered at you, where you stood beside him, having dropped your gun to the ground already. He didn’t look at you, as he kept his gaze on the enemy.

«Hm?» 

«I’m sorry.» He whispered quickly, as they were all grabbed by their forearms and led towards the huge buildings in front of them. 

«Hey, lover boy, you know this whole feelings thing works much better if you just tell her.» Tony chimed in where he plumped himself down beside Pietro on the couch. Pietro had been staring at Y/n for the last minute, seeing as you were discussing the Norse mythology with Thor yet again, wanting to know the truth about every single one of the myths. 

«Tell her? No way. She’s my best friend. There is no way she could have feelings for me.» Pietro muttered silently back. 

«Well, if you don’t tell her soon, patriotism over there will tell her before you can.» Tony nodded his head towards Steve where he sat near where Y/n and Thor stood to talk, having a dreamy look on his face as he looked at Y/n. Pietro’s blood grew angry at the sight. Even though he hadn’t told you his feelings just yet, and even though you might not even return them, he felt more than protective over you. 

More than just a protective friend. 

«It’s not me you need to apologize to.» Y/n whispered back, giving Pietro a quick glance where he was being escorted with his hands bound on his back by one of the Hydra agents, beside her. Pietro glanced over at Steve, who still, despite his ability to heal quickly, had a huge bruise on his cheek. 

«So If I apologize to him, you will forgive me?» He whispered back to you again. 

«Only if he does.» 

Pietro followed close behind Steve, as he walked down the corridor to the training area. After your talk with Thor earlier that day, Steve had pulled you aside, wanted to talk to you in private for a minute. Steve had flirted immensely as you two stood there talking, a scowling Pietro looking at the two of you from afar. Pietro stepped into the room right after Steve did, anger evident in his eyes. 

«Nothing is as good as a good round before bed, huh?» Cap said, knowing Pietro came in after him. 

«Yeah, nothing as good,» Pietro repeated as he came closer. 

«Well, gotta look good, since Y/n finally let me take her out tomorrow. Do you know if she likes me more than a friend? I figured you might know since you are her best friend and all…» Steve had turned to Pietro, who tried his best to hold his composure. Steve continued to ramble on about you, and how he had planned your date tomorrow. In the end, Pietro got enough. 

«Shut up!» He shouted, not able to contain his anger and jealousy anymore. Pietro landed the punch on Steve’s cheek, knocking him over by the force and speed in it. 

As if waking up by a dream, Pietro looked at Steve laying on the floor, spitting blood, and a huge bruise forming on his cheek, seeing the impact of his actions. He knew right away that you were not gonna be happy about this, not the least. And you would probably ask the question as to why he did it, as in her eyes he seemed to like Steve. 

Pietro had been right, you had been furious as you had walked in seconds later, rushing to Steve’s side. Quickly looking over to Pietro, demanding answers immediately. Pietro had only stared at you for a second, before storming off, locking himself in his room until they were all called out on this mission. 

The other avengers had heard about the incident by then as well, keeping close to Y/n at all times. Not letting Pietro even come close to her. 

Pietro knew, that if they didn’t survive this mission, Y/n would never know how he felt about her, never know how deeply his feelings went for her. And as it was looking right now, it didn’t seem like his confession would ever set place.


	2. Part 2

Pietro took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, embracing himself for what he was about to do. He couldn’t believe he was about to, to be honest, but here he was waiting nervously for the door to be opened. 

The door opened with a clink and Pietro now stood face to face with Steve. Still bruised after the round with hydra, the bruise on his cheek from Pietro’s outburst. 

«Maximoff? What are you doing here?» Steve asked, not looking as mad as Pietro had expected. 

«I came here to apologize.» He said straight out, knowing he had to get it over with. 

«I’m more interested in knowing why you did it than the apology though,» Steve said as he started to walk back into his apartment again, motioning for Pietro to follow him inside. 

«Why I did it?» Pietro repeated as he followed Steve into his living room, sitting down on his sofa. 

«That’s right.» Steve nodded, as Pietro looked down on his fingers, sighing heavily. 

«I couldn’t take it.» He began. «You talk about her like that. I was jealous, furious more at myself than you that I hadn’t had the courage to tell her how I felt. So I punched you, without really knowing what I did before it was too late.» Pietro didn’t dare to look up at Steve, expecting him to not understand. 

To yell at him saying he would never forgive him. To his surprise, Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. 

«I forgive you.» He simply said, Pietro finally looking up at him with wide eyes. 

«You do?» He asked surprised. 

«I know I would probably have done the same. Besides, I know how love can make all men animals.» Steve chuckled at his own words, a distant look in his eyes. 

«Thank you,» Pietro said truthfully. 

«No problem, pal. Now you go back to Y/n and tell her how you feel as soon as she wakes up. It’s her choice after all.» Steve patted Pietro on the back, giving him a smile of support. 

~ 

The beeping of the heart monitor echoed through the room as Pietro approached the bed you were laying on. Multiple tubes were attached to your body, and the white sheets were wrapped around your body, stopping at your chest so your arms could lay on top of the sheets. 

You had been unconscious for a week, having gone into a coma after one of the HYDRA agents had beaten the life out of you. The whole team thought they had lost you as they saw your limp form at the HYDRA agent’s feet. There had been nothing they could have done at the time, they had been unable to move, all they could do was shout, try to break free. 

Eventually, Pietro had managed to break loose from his restraints. Everything had gone quickly after that, and the team had gotten you out of there safely, after receiving the slight hope of you surviving. 

Pietro sat down on the plastic chair by your bed, where he had been sleeping since they got back, taking your hand gently in his. 

«I went to see Steve today.» He told you, hoping that somehow you could hear him. 

«He forgave me for punching him. So I guess that means you forgive me too?» He said hopeful, looking up at your face, then back at your hands. 

«I really hope so. I can’t bear the thought of you hating me, being mad at me.» He whispered, closing his eyes. 

«I forgive you, Pietro.» A weak voice reached his ears and his eyes shot up. Straight away he found your eyes. They were open, looking straight at him a slight smile on her lips. 

«You’re awake.» He launched himself at you, carefully hugging you, burying his face in your neck. 

«Looks like it.» You laughed. Oh, how he had missed your laugh, it was like a new breath of life to his soul. He sat back down again, holding your hand tightly this time, feeling you holding his back. 

«Y/n, I need to tell you something before I go get doctor Cho,» Pietro spoke with a seriousness you barely heard from your jokester. 

«What is it, Pietro?» You asked softly. 

«I like you, like really like you. I might even be in love with you. I know I’m supposed to be your best friend, and I’m still going to be that if you don’t feel the same, but I need you to now. I like you.» He confessed, watching your every reaction. In the beginning, you had been shocked, not saying anything, but as the words sunk in a smile broke onto your face. 

«So that’s why you punched Steve.» You laughed, making Pietro blush, scratching his neck. 

«Yeah.» 

«Well, I’m glad you told me now at least because I like you too.» You said Pietro’s eyes widened. 

«Really?» He breathed out. 

«Really.» You nodded. «Now come here you and give the patient a kiss, you dork.» You chuckled, dragging his hand which was still holding yours towards you. 

As fast he could go without using his powers he leaned forward, placing his lips gently against your own. Both of you melting into the kiss, a kiss both of you had been waiting for.


End file.
